New Paths
by ZeliosAndNyrok
Summary: After a intense battle with an unknown enemy, Megaman. EXE ends up in the Real World with no recollection of the battle that took place. With the help of 2 allies that assisted him, Will they have the ability to defeat this new darkness or be deleted trying? Find out in New Paths! ( I don't own Megaman Battle Network) First Story: No Flames
1. Awakening

New Paths

Chapter 1

Darkness surrounded him like a veil, he couldn't hear, feel or see what was happening around him. He tried to move, but soon realized that he felt stiff and couldn't move at all. Paranoid, he tried to scream for help, but found that his screams for help were void. _'What's h-happening_!? Why can't I move?' He thought still confused how could've he ended up like this. Thinking, he tried on recalling the past events that happened before this, only getting blurred images in his head. _'I-impossible!? Why can't I make this out? D-dammit_!' He thought cursing lightly before pondering on a solution that would help him escape from this void plaguing his mind.

Before he could though, he sensed that he was surrounded by a bluish liquid and light started to fill the void. He hears unfamiliar voices around him, one sounding like a young girl around the age of 14-15 years old, the other sounded more masculine and older, like a year older. Studying the voices alone, he could hear the two talking about something about," healing him is the best option," raising alarm bells in his head. Slowly, he opened his emerald eyes to see what a weighted and realized that he was in a capsule of some kind," Nyrok! Look, He's awake! ", the female voice claimed. He saw two blurry images through the capsule's translucent glass, one of them had messy yet straight brown hair while the other had spiky black hair and a tuft of orange-yellow at the bangs. Suddenly, the sound of a vacuum suction filled his ears as the bluish liquid drained from the capsule he occupied, leaving the stale cold air of the capsule filling his lungs. Taking a deep breath that made his lungs rejoice, he pressed his cold skinned hand against the glass in front of him push the glass door open with little effort.

A _Kkrrisshh-ing_ sound filled his ears as the door was popped open. He managed to catch himself before he tripped out of the capsule. Looking up, he spots a raven-haired boy standing a few feet in front of him and a female brunette as well. The boy was around the height of 5'2", with spiky black hair with a tuft of orange yellow in his bangs and wearing a grey long-sleeve shirt underneath a black short-sleeve shirt with a phoenix on it. He had a pair of blue jeans that changed to black at the bottom part just below the knee with red and violet flames near the bottom. In addition, he wore black and light grey sneakers, a green-eyed shaped jewel around his neck and had bright magenta-red eyes with a scar across the left eye that showed kindness but unknown glare that would look into your soul. Taking a look at the girl beside him, she was around the height of 4'9", with messy straight chocolate brown hair pulled up in a low ponytail. She wore a white shirt with a violet blue dragon on the bottom left corner and the sleeves of the shirt were the same color with a trimming of gold around it. Also, she was equipped with blue jeans with bronze zippers down the side of her pants and around her neck was a violet blue scarf that had 3 kunai shaped blades at the end of the scarf with a heart shaped necklace. Her eyes were mix matching, one bright green while the other was amethyst color and had brown boots with white straps just below the knee. Suddenly, the boy gave a grin before doing a decision that would unknowingly change the view of the recently awakening navi," Welcome to the Real World, Hub Hikari."


	2. New Allies

Chapter 2- New Allies

The moment that raven haired boy said that, Hub's world came to a complete stand still. A shocked look was planted on his face,"H-how did you k-know that?" he stuttered with the sense of fear in his voice. The rave hared boy simple shrugged, "Blame Zelios, dude."

He points to the brunette who simple stuck out her tongue playfully. He looks at Zelios, the girl's name, with a confused glare trying to understand what just happened and in response he gains a smile. Hub looks back at the boy in front of him, "Um….What's your name?" he asked, "Nyrok." A hand reached out to him, he looked at it before shaking hands with Nyrok, "So, How did I end up in the Real World?" Nyrok pointed to Zelios before answering.

Hub made his way over to the brunette, feeling the cold metal against his feet. Standing in front of her, he asked the same question, "Are you the one that knows how I got in to the Real World?" she nodded. "I'll explain later", Zelios answered, smiling at the navi in fount her. Hub growled in frustration at the brunette , rolling her eyes," Look I would love to explained how you got into the real world, but you'll need a better wardrobe."

He blinked before realizing she was right about his jump suit that he still wore. Blushing from the embarrassment for the lack of proper clothing, "Umm….do you have any clothing I can wear?" he asked rubbing the back of his head. She nodded "Hey! Nyrok, "the black haired boy turned his attention toward his friend,"yea?" he asked," I need you to go into my room, there on my bed, is a small box and I need you to get it for me." She said.

Nyrok stuffed his hands in his pockets with his eyes closed," Alright," he smiled, reopening his eyes, he left the room. Zelios turned her attention back to Hub," So you want to know how you got into the Real World?" a nod," Ok, when we found you, there were multiple wounds" she said as she made her way to a large monitor (A/N; it was stored in the wall). He following closely behind her as he was shown a schematic of his NetNavi frame," As you can see, the frame substance major damage, causing a lot of pain for a navi," she continued, typing on the keyboard in front of her, bringing up the damage that was inflicted in the frame.

"Your frame was nearly beyond our repair, but luckily I was able to construct a new frame out of your old data", Hub proceed the information through his head, the feelings of astonishment, sadness and lastly confusion*stir together in a whirlpool of emotions. Licking his dried lips, he turned to Zelios, with an angered look "But this doesn't explain how I'm in the Real World with no Dimensional Area present with me or copybot for me to jack into", He growled angrily, slamming his fist onto the table. She blinked at the angered-confused look present in his emerald green eyes.

Sighing, she walked over to him, pressing her index finger on his forehead," I made this body with Genetic Cloning from your own DNA, replaced the brain with an electronic one so you enter the cyber matrix any time you want. It's got one hell of a security system that can only be access by you and only you," she flatly said. He could only blink at her solely determination that gave her a spark in her eyes that stared him down, _'she did this for me?!But h-How was she able to do this?'_ he stared at her with a shocked, dumbfounded look as these thought ran through his mind.

A cough broke the tension in the room, and both instantly turn their heads towards the sound to see Nyrok leaning on the doorframe, legs crossed with a small box underneath his arm. "Am I interrupting anything because if I'm not then explain to me what the hell is going on?" Zelios turned back towards Hub and then Nyrok," Nothing, nothing at all." she answered, lowering her index finger from his forehead.

Her facial expression changed to one of calmness as her ravenet friend handed her the box that she had in her bedroom and then then shoved it into the hands of the navi turned human," W-whoa! Wait, what's in here anyways?" Curiosity took him over like a cat, shaking the box. "Dude you're as curious as a cat trying to run from shinobi" Nyrok chuckled, while the brunette giggled at the joke he had made present as a reference to a certain anime.

Hub blushed lightly, only making the two laugh for a few moments," Anyway, in the box is a pair of clothing that you can wear in public and besides…" she pointed to the jump suit," that really isn't appropriate to wear in the Real World, now is it?", the green eyed boy rubbed the back of his head nervously," N-not really," he answered. She smiled, "Well I'll be I the next room so you can change privately. Nyrok, can you assist him getting dressed?" he nodded before she walked into the next room, closing the door. Nyrok looked to see that the emerald eyed boy had already opened the box; he smiled and proceeded to help him get dressed.

**Me: well that ends chapter 2 of New Paths.**

**Zelios: Hey Author! Are you going to add the other navies in the story?**

**Me: Yea I am, but they will be in the 4****th**** chapter. Oh! I almost forgot!**

**Me;**_***suddenly pulls a book out of nowhere and pulls out a cat***_

**Zelios: DEMON CAT! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!**

**Nyrok: Now this is entertainment!***_**he was eating popcorn while watching Zelios run from a giant cat that looks like Tora***_


End file.
